


Cuatro costumbres durante el sexo

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fetiches, M/M, R18, Sexo, costumbres, fantasías
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: La vida sexual de Yuri y Jean es muy larga, pero se puede resumir en cuatro costumbres que mantienen durante sus relaciones sexuales.PROHIBIDO LA LECTURA A MENORES.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Por: Jesse L Black**

 

**Primera costumbre : La camiseta de jockey de Jean.**

Definitivamente luego del patinaje artistico y como buen canadiense, Jean Leroy era un aficionado del jockey sobre hielo. No le gustaba ¡lo amaba! Y Yuri había aprendido un poco del reglamento y del objetivo del juego para tener algo de que hablar con su novio cuando se sentaban frente al gran televisor de pantalla plasma delante del enorme sillón.   
Pero si podemos decir otra cosa que amaba Jean más que el jockey era sin duda el sexo con Yuri, y si mezclaban ambas cosas, era un sueño hecho realidad y eso ocurría normalmente.

Comenzaba con ciertas miradas mientras Yuri, vestido con un boxer y la camiseta talle XXL de Jean, comía palomitas de maíz. Se relame los labios y desliza suavemente su mano hacia los pantalones deportivos de Leroy. Este, que solamente vestía eso y sus bóxer, dado que la camiseta de su equipo la tenía su novio, observa como esa mano blanca va hacia ese lugar tan conocido. Luego de un rato, se encuentra masajeando su pene, haciéndolo gemir, y aplacando los ruidos de los golpes y relatos del comentarista.

Cuando se quieren dar cuenta, Yuri ya se encuentra encima de Jean, usando su trasero para estimular más el miembro, los pantalones quedaron en el olvido y las manos del canadiense acariciaban las piernas con fascinación mientras lo escuchaba gemir.

¡Dios, amaba tener sexo y más cuando su equipo estaba ganando! Aunque si estuviera perdiendo y Yuri se le insinuara de esa manera, con esa camiseta tan sexy que se le veía tan bien y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, seguramente se le bajaría la calentura instantáneamente hacia su miembro.   
Se besaron, un beso húmedo y sensual mientras el bóxer de Yuri se iba perdiendo hacia los tobillos y terminaba en el suelo.

−Me...me gu-gusta que me la metas así −susurró mientras se fregoneaba sobre Jean, sin duda alguna si esa camiseta hablara, no dudaría en contar las miles de experiencias sexuales que habían tenido.

−Lo sé, bebé....−murmuró y sin dudarlo lo tira encima del sillón para ponerse encima, Yuri solía caer en la posición perfecta, abierto de piernas y dispuesto a recibir, eso lo había aprendido con los años.

Sin dudarlo, el mayor bajó sus bóxer rojos mostrando su notoria erección. Relamió sus labios y preparó rápidamente a Yuri, quien ya estaba mojado hasta los tobillos con la excitación que tenía, sin duda alguna disfrutarían tanto de ese sexo que los haría gritar de la locura y perderse en el sudor.

 

**Segunda costumbre : Preservativo.**

Si había algo que su ESTUPIDO novio nunca se acordaba, era el buen uso del condón. Yuri había encontrado al menos cincuenta preservativos en el armario cuando estaba limpiando, algunos saborizados, otros con lubricación externa y externa. En definitiva, algunos hasta ya estaban vencidos del poco uso. Es verdad que no todas las veces Jean terminaba dentro de él, pero era momento de practicar sexo seguro y esta vez lo iba a lograr.

Como todas las noches se acostaron, Yuri se dio la vuelta para acariciar las pectorales de su novio mientras mordía sus labios. Cuando Yuri hacía eso significaba que necesitaba a su hombre dentro y obviamente su hombre era él. Jean gira la cabeza y pasa su mano por encima de las sábanas para luego adentrarlas hacia los muslos de ruso, suaves, deliciosos, se abrieron paso a la mano y miraron los ojos brillantes de la excitación.  
Jean no duda ni un segundo en prepararlo, en tocarlo, besarlo, hacerlo gemir hasta ponerse en la posición del misionero: típico.   
El rubio percibió que su novio iba a entrar nuevamente y debajo de la cama sacó una tira de preservativos.

−¿Qué? −Jean miró la tira, realmente debía tener al menos cinco o seis de esos condones.

−Si-siempre los compramos y nunca los u-usamos −Jean no pudo con su asombro, estaba excitado, necesitaba entrar y abrir uno de esos sobres para meter su enorme pene dentro no era algo que realmente quisiera. Tomó las caderas de su novio y comenzó a entrar.

−¡El condón, el condón! −gritó Yuri, pero Jean no le hizo caso.

Al final se rindió, dejó que su novio lo penetre mientras arrojaba la tira de condones hacia el otro lado del cuarto y se aferraba a la espalda musculada de su pareja. Disfrutaba de las envestidas, de sudar contra el cuerpo igualmente sudado de su pareja, de besar, morder y chupar todo lo que quisiera y de sentir ese enorme miembro deslizándose en su interior sin que nada lo detuviera.   
Tener que lavarse era un dolor de huevos, pero valía la pena, Jean odiaba el uso del condón, siempre le decía que no era para él, pero con sus otras parejas había usado por miedo al embarazo. ¡Yuri era un hombre! No peligraba que quedara embarazado y si lo hacía, Jean tendría el placer de criar a ese bebé, porque amaba a su ruso más que nada.

Una vez que el orgasmo llegó, el rubio aflojó absolutamente todo su cuerpo y vio como su pareja caía a su lado. Temblando por los espasmos, relamió sus labios y miró el techo, aun padecía aquellos temblores que solía darle cuando su pareja llegaba de esa manera en él y de cierto modo, le encantaba que Jean se viniera dentro, lo hacía sentir importante, especial. Pero ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Ahora tendría que bañarse y vaciarse para poder sentirse limpio y eso no era un trabajo fácil.

−La...la próxima usa-usaremos condón−gimoteó Yuri.

−Claro, bebé.

Yuri sabía que Jean no lo haría.

 

**Tercera costumbre : Lencería.**

Jean es una persona simple, le gustaba ver la televisión, de vez en cuando tomar cerveza y manosear a su lindo rubio mientras cocinaba. ¡Típico! A veces creía que era más estadounidense que canadiense, pero aun así Yuri lo amaba. Para animar la fiesta una tarde, Jean había visitado un sex shop y comprado lencería fina para su prometido. No tardó mucho en regalarsela, justo para su cumpleaños.  
La mirada del ruso era un poema.

−Yo no me pondre "esto" −comentó con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas mientras señalaba las pantis. Jean sonrió.

−Vamos, será divertido.

−Pontelas tú entonces −gruñó el gatito, Jean rió.

−Pero ni siquiera me entran, son talle small y aquí el único small eres tú −cruzó los brazos, ¡claro! El puto canadiense había pensado en todo. Esto no cabía ni en su pierna derecha.

No tardó mucho en aceptar y se había vuelto una costumbre, que le compre lencería y exhibirla en una noche de juegos sexuales. Usualmente el sexo en pareja era monótono, pero definitivamente cuando al idiota de Jean se le ocurría algo para salir de la monotonía, era Yuri quien debía hacer algo al respecto. La lencería le quedaba tan bien, el cuerpo de Yuri no tenía vello en lo absoluto, parecía más femenino que una mujer, aunque sus manos enseñaran el dedo medio.

−Vamos cariño, móntate en mi −murmuró mordiendo su labio. Yuri lo hace para comenzar una nueva sesión de sexo. Había tomado tiempo para que el chico se acostumbrara a que la vida sexual era algo propio del ser humano, el sonrojo lo tenía siempre en sus mejillas, pero sin duda, Yuri tenía mucho potencial.

 

**Cuarta costumbre : Sincericidio.**

Algo que odiaba Yuri de tener sexo era su sincericidio. Permítanme explicarle. Yuri solía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos, era una persona bastante solitaria, pero en el momento de encenderse, solía soltar cosas que pensaba y no decía. Por ejemplo. Durante su primera experiencia sexual, donde Jean fue protagonista y desvirgó su joven cuerpo de quinceañero, Yuri gimió un "te amo", ese te amo abandonado fue recuperado por Jean luego del orgasmo y le preguntó sobre el mismo, a lo que el joven ruso tuvo que desviar la atención, intentando hacer que JJ se lo crea, pero obviamente no logró este resultado.

No pasó mucho cuando su segunda experiencia sexual lo delató más, "Mierda maldito canadiense, te amo", esta vez fue más larga y precisa, pero estaba tan envuelto en el éxtasis del momento que no se dio cuenta haberla formulado. Para su desgracia, Jean si lo recordó y luego de decirle "¿Por qué me dices maldito canadiense?" le preguntó si de verdad lo amaba.

Yuri volvió a negar.

Sin duda desde sus quince años hasta ahora, que tenía dieciocho y el sexo era más regular, Yuri no paraba de gemir varias verdades. Como la vez que sin querer gimoteó el por qué estaba enojado con Jean, o cuando comentaba sobre algo que quería. Pero la peor de todas fue en su quinta relación sexual durante el Grand Prix Final. Yuri ya tenía dieciséis años, debía conservar el titulo y sin lugar a dudas tenía que cuidarse. Gracias a dios estaba en buenas manos, porque Victor lo aconsejaba bastante bien a la hora de patinar a pesar de no ser su entrenador. Faltaba solamente dos días y todos se encontraban en Montreal. Respiró fuertemente y sintió como algo duro se apoyaba en él. No necesitaba tener ojos en la espalda para saber que su novio, Jean Jacques Leroy, se encontraba allí.

Tampoco necesito voltearse cuando lo comenzó a acariciar, a manosear y a quitarle la ropa. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y lo besó. Jean era muy apasionado y cuando se distanciaron un poco podía ver esos hermosos ojos azules. Nuevamente.

−Hazme el amor −murmuró bajito, para que nadie lo escuchara.

Y Jean lo hizo, allí en el vestuario donde estaban, se quitaron la ropa de entrenamiento y quedaron sobre el suelo húmedo, frotándose mutuamente hasta sentirse mojados y transpirados. Jean aprovechó cada momento para acariciar la entrada de su novio, metiendo lentamente los dedos en ella para lubricarlo. Sin lugar a dudas el sexo pre-competencia era algo muy enriquecedor para ambos, les ayudaba a liberar endorfinas y relajarse completamente. Cuando Jean metió su miembro dentro y comenzó a frotarlo con las paredes internas de Yuri, este abrió sus ojos y comenzó a gemir.

−Ay di-dios −susurró mordiendo los labios, Jean sabía que ahí vendría uno de los ataques de sinceridad de su perfecto rubio−. E-es gra-grandota.....−el canadiense nunca esperó un halago de tal magnitud mientras se follaba al rubio.

Aunque siempre que lo hacían, Yuri soltaba quejidos de excitación que inundaban más la pequeña sala. Lo besó y continuó, llevándose la pierna de Yuri hasta el hombro, amaba esa flexibilidad y aunque podría ser esa la quinta costumbre, se detuvo allí.

Dejó marcas en su cuerpo, pero no había más marcas que las que Yuri dejaba en su corazón, porque cada vez que hacían el amor, Jean aprendía más de ese chico que dejaba sus sentimientos muy dentro suyo y no solía compartirlos con nadie.

 

**Fin.**

Espero que les haya gustado. 


End file.
